


Protection

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Omega Supreme won't let him fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://spotlight-noa.livejournal.com/profile)[spotlight_noa](http://spotlight-noa.livejournal.com/), who requested I write some Silverbolt/Omega Supreme. This one turned into friendship fluff, too. And its shorter than I promised. Sorry bout that.

He could only blame the smoke in the air for allowing Starscream to come up behind him unnoticed. It was thick with chemicals from the burning laboratory below and charged with more than its fair share of electricity from their weapons discharge. Silverbolt was fairly certain that his optical sensors wouldn’t have worked right in his root mode any more than they were now.

He was trying not to think about the fact that he had _no idea_ where the ground was when Starscream shot him.

His initial impression after being shot was that null rays _hurt_. He tried to remember any other time he’d felt this kind of pain in his admittedly short life, and couldn’t. The Aerialbot leader had a moment to hope that his brothers never felt it.

Then panic set in as he realized he was _falling_.

Oh, Primus, he was falling and nothing was working and he wouldn’t be able to save himself before he hit the ground! He’d never survive the impact in his jet mode and he’d leave his brothers alone. He’d leave his teammates without the protection of Superion. He’d—

Fall into a pair of very large pincers?

“Silverbolt, safe.” Omega Supreme pulled the Aerialbot leader close to his chest plate. “Decepticons retreating.”

Silverbolt couldn’t express how incredibly grateful he was for Omega’s timely save. And that was a fairly literal statement, as he couldn’t make his vocalizer work thanks to Starscream’s null ray. Instead, he let his mind relax, knowing that the ancient guardian wouldn’t let him fall.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Thanks for the save out there today.”

Silverbolt grinned up at Omega Supreme as the giant mech contorted to look down at him. He took a few steps back so the guardian could see him better.

“Gratitude unnecessary,” Omega told him. “Protection, primary function.”

“It doesn’t matter if protection is your primary function or not. I’m still grateful for you saving me. I…I didn’t think I’d survive that fall.”

Silverbolt suppressed a wave of panic as Omega Supreme picked him up carefully. The guardian lifted him until they could easily look each other in the optics. The Aerialbot did his best not to think about how high he was, hanging by nothing but Omega’s gentle pincers.

“I will never let you fall,” Omega said clearly.

Silverbolt relaxed into the guardian’s grasp with a smile.  



End file.
